


Unexpected guest

by Spacesword16



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Original Character(s), Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 04:36:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3715264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacesword16/pseuds/Spacesword16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(set after Jailbreak) Everything was peaceful in Beach City until a strange spaceship crashes on the beach, revealing a new gem. However is she a friend or foe? Even with who she says she is can she be trusted?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected guest

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: don't own the characters. All I own is my OC Onyx

Groaning the dark figure emerged from the smoking ship, cursing under her breath as the glasses she wore suddenly lit up into something similar to a computer screen.

“What did they do? Give me the junkiest ship available?” she grumbled before glancing around the area, one hand going up to the gem on her forehead.

“No cracks….but where am I?”

She wondered aloud, glancing around the sandy embankment.

However her thoughts were short lived when she sensed other gems approaching…and fast.

“Great…my ship breaks and I will have to fight.” She grumbled, rolling her blue eyes at the concept though she waited to summon her weapon.  


“Who are you and what is your purpose coming here!” one of the three called out, weapons summoned.

The gem, who had gray skin that had three stripes on each bicep and two across her cheeks sighed before replying.

“I am Onyx….and as for why I’m here, as you can see the idiots at home world gave me the worse ship they had.”

The three shared a look before the tallest one spoke

“What was your destination?”

Onyx groaned at this before her eyes widened at something that came over her glasses.

“The Andromeda galaxy….I needed a vacation. If you _crystal gems_ could ignore my presence here I’ll fix this bucket of bolts and be on my way.” She retorted, causing the three in question to stiffen.

“How do you know about us?” The pearl demanded, earning a groan.

“Must I explain everything? These goggles basically hold all the information that can be found in the databases on our home planet.” Onyx retorted, blowing her bangs out of her face before adding

“Now if you will excuse me….I will return to inspecting the damage to see how this must be repaired back to flying order.”

 

With that the dark colored gem returned to the orb like ship, muttering every now and then.

 

“Should we trust her? I mean….She could be a spy.” Pearl stated, though she did have to admit that the strange gem was more interested in the ship than anything else.

“Why don’t we just wait it out? She seems like she could care less about this planet.” Amethyst suggested with a shrug, earning a scoff.

“It could be a ruse!” Pearl argued.

“Perhaps…However she does not seem harmful. Let us keep an eye on her for a while.” Garnet stated, glancing over at Onyx who was swearing loudly as smoke erupted into her face from a control panel.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is Ooc or sucks. this is the first SU fan fiction I've tried to write.


End file.
